Fang, the one and only
by OCDBookNerd
Summary: Fangs pov, fax and lots of it maybe niggy, the flock go to a hotel, what will happen? there will be fax! hee hee read and review, I don't own max ride, or fang read if you dare! hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

**Fangs Pov.**

"Damn!" I growled as I slammed my fist into the wall, drawing blood once again. I glanced towards the cave entrance, watching Max fly away. I couldn't of just left it could I? I had to lean in and kiss her knowing full well that she would run away, and even though she always does I still live in hope that maybe one time she won't, unfortunate for me, she constantly shatters my heart.

I leant against the cave wall, slipping down into a sitting position, my knee's up against my chest. I knew, like always, I'd have to pretend it never happened, avoid her until all the awkwardness dies. I stood up, brushing the dust and smaller rocks off my pants before launching myself out of the cave entrance back towards the flock. Landing back in the forest I walked towards our small smouldering fire and sat near it, soaking in its warm heat. The flock silently acknowledged my presence, Iggy with a nod, Angel with a smile, Gazzy with a shrug, Nudge with a look up and Max blatantly ignoring me. I smiled inwardly before remembering Angel could, and usually did, read minds, I glanced towards her giggling figure and cursed myself. "_It's ok Fang, I heard it in Max's thought's first_" Angel thought to me. I smiled quickly before going back to my emotionless mask. I had made an impression on the great Max Ride!

Later on, I was sitting in the trees, hidden by the shadows. I was watching the flock, how they operate. Iggy was the cook, instructing Gazzy how to make the latest bomb. Nudge and Angel where chatting to each other and Max was watching over them. I was tempted to go over and talk to her but I was restricted, not only by my non-socialising exterior, but by the kissing rule: no conversations for at least two days. However, my urge quickly won over reason as Max caught my eye and blushed. Perfect! Silently I got up and jumped down, out of the trees walking towards Max. "Hey" I whispered once she was in ear shot. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey" she muttered back, obviously oblivious to the fact I was speaking to her despite our unwritten rule.

"What you thinking?" I asked sensing her distress.

"I think the flock's suffered enough outdoors, tomorrow we'll spend the night in a hotel" she said loud enough for the flock to hear her.

Immediately they burst into excitement at the thought of sleeping indoors for a change. "Max really…" Nudge started to speak, we all just rolled our eyes and droned her our, as usual.

"What do you think?" Max asked me over Nudge's babble. I shrugged showing I didn't mind and Max immediately became more confidant (if possible). I slugged off back to my seat before waiting for the flocks excitement to die down. Once it had Iggy announced dinner was ready. I wandered over to grab some food and dropped down on the floor next to Max. She looked at me and smiled before digging into her own food. We ate in silence.

Once finished we agreed I would be first on watch and just sat in peace, Nudge and Angel where whispering to each other giggling, like they do every night. Iggy and the Gasman sat up fiddling with their latest bomb technology, Max was, once again, watching over them all and I'd blended into the background full and content. I watched as Max got up, scraping her blonde wavy hair into a scruffy pony, and fumbled in the darkness. After a while of wondering what she was doing I heard her call out my name. I shook my head, once again making myself visible. She grinned and sauntered over towards me. Sinking onto the floor next to me she shuddered. I grinned, I'd grown accustomed to the cold away from the fire. She shivered again and without a seconds thought I put my arm around her shoulder intent on warming her up, although once my arm was there I realised what a stupid and awkward mistake that was given our relationship at the moment. She shifted embarrassed at our position and I debated moving my arm away again. "How are you so warm?" she asked. I allowed a slight chuckle to escape my lips before shrugging effortlessly.

"Guess I'm just a warm person" I stated earning a laugh from Max. She rested her head on my shoulder. Whoa! That was a shock. Then, before I had a chance to mull over our new position she stood abruptly. Startled, I blinked.

"Sorry" Max muttered.

"For what?" I asked, truly confused.

"Everything" she replied, turning around to leave. She hesitated long enough for me to notice.

"Just sit down Max" I ordered, placing a small smile on my face. She shrugged and sat back down. I didn't put my arm around her this time instead we just sat, muttering the odd word every now and then. I noticed her eyes droop slightly, seeing all the other flock members already peacefully slumbering. "Tired Max?" I enquired smirking smugly.

"Mmmhhh" she mumbled incoherently. She sunk down onto my shoulder completely asleep. I grinned, leaning back against the tree I was currently sitting in front of and watching.

As the night bore on I became increasingly aware of a drowsing Max resting on my shoulder. I knew she'd freak out when she awoke but I was to content to think about that now. She stirred and her head fell from my shoulder to my chest. Noticing for the first time her blue lips and goose bump covered body I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as I had done before, allowing my warmth to seep into her cold body. She smiled against my chest and burrowed her head into my shirt.

I looked to the sky, seeing the night had already passed and decided it was too late to ask anyone to switch shifts. The sun rose slowly yet I didn't tire of watching it climb the heavens. I leant my head back against the tree, sighing happily. Max moved more in my grip and I realised she was soon going to wake. I shifted my weight beneath her so at least I was comfy whilst she was freaking out. Her eyes snapped open and she shot up. "Whaa…" was the first thing she said, glancing down at my smiling form. "Have you been up all night?" she asked avoiding the subject I was so desperate to confront.

"Kinda" I allowed myself to say.

"And you just sat there?"

"Hard to move with you on top of me" I chuckled. She glared at me.

"You could of just moved me!"

"Yeah" I mused "But where's the fun in that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

**Fangs Pov.**

"Fun? The fun?" Max said clearly getting flustered. I debated saying something but decided it was much more rewarding for me watching her fumble to say a few words. "This didn't happen" Max mumbled and I nodded, not expecting anything less than for her to disregard the subject. She walked off towards the fire and the rest of the flock, after a couple of minutes I decided it was safe to follow her. The flock awoke gradually, Iggy first pottering about cooking breakfast, Nudge next wide awake as soon as the foods smell wafted into her nose. Gazzy was awake after Nudge, Iggy had tripped over his sprawled out body waking him instantly. Angel was last up waking naturally with a smile on her face. "So Max, what hotel are we going to?" Nudge asked Max as we where shovelling the remains of Iggy's breakfast into our mouths. Max shrugged."I don't know, pick one and we'll go" she suggested. Nudge grinned and whispered something to Angel who started giggling. After packing up our cosy little camp we launched ourselves into the air. I snapped out my wings, and being the one jumping the highest, I was alone in the sky. I looked down and noticed they'd already started moving to the east, I quickly caught up heading to the front next to Max as I usually did, I was shocked to see it was no longer Max at the front but Nudge. I glanced behind to see the rest of the flock members grinning. I caught Max's eye and she shrugged, I turned back to look where I was flying. I shot a look at Nudge and noticed she'd been talking, I'd gotten so good at tuning her out I forget to tune her back in.

We'd arrived at 'The Hotel' which is a pretty original name if you ask me. Nudge took Max's credit card from Max, who looked relieved not to have to sort everything out for once, and went to the counter to ask for the rooms. We all dwindled in the lobby waiting for Nudge to come back. Once she did she was grinning. "3 rooms" she announced happily. "Great or what, they only had 3 left all on the same corridor…" she said.

"Okay, Angel and Gazzy in one room, Iggy and Fang, Nudge and me" Max ordered and I grinned. Angel and Nudge pouted immediately.

"But Maaxx" They said together. "Can't we go together?" They looked at Max pleadingly. She sighed.

"Fine, Iggy and Fang, Me and Gazzy, Nudge and Angel" Max suggested. I nodded showing I wasn't bothered either way. We headed up to our rooms.

I was sitting on the bed closest to the window with my laptop updating my blog. Iggy wandered back into the room. "Fang we're switching room, Gazzy's in here, you're down the hall now" Iggy told me. I shrugged. I shut down my laptop as Gazzy strolled into the room grinning wickedly. Picking up my laptop and bag I followed Iggy's direction to my new room. I knocked on the door and hearing no answer I tried opening it, but to no avail. I turned around leaning against the door, sighing slightly. Suddenly the door behind me disappeared as someone opened it. I fell backwards instantly landing on that someone. I tried to free myself and whoever I'd fallen on from the tangled mess we where now in on the floor. "Fang what are you doing?" Max asked from underneath me. Shit! I sprung up, despite the pain in my ankle from the awkward fall. Max was still on the floor so I offered out a hand for her to grab. Helping her up resulted in her standing extremely close to me. I could feel our breath mixing between us and I was tempted to kiss her, I bottled out at the last second, remembering the awkwardness that follows every heavenly kiss. I let go of her hand and meandered round her into the room it looked like we where now sharing. I heard her exhale slightly as I got past her.

I was once again sitting on the bed closest to the window on my laptop updating the blog I hadn't finished in Iggy's room. I heard the echoing water of Max's shower through the wall and smiled. I glanced back at the laptop looking at some of the comment people had left me. My smile left suddenly as I realised I shouldn't be having these thoughts about Max. "_She likes you too Fang_" Angel informed me. I smirked and the water in our connected bathroom slowed to a stop. I heard the shower door open and Max got out. I heard her curse and then the bathroom door unlocked. She came out wearing only her towel, blushing when she realised I was staring at her she fumbled about for her clothes. "Want a hand?" I asked typing silently on my laptop.

"Please" Max muttered. Whoa! Wait. Did she just say yes to help? She turned to face me keeping a hand on her top of her towel to stop it falling down. I gasped, she looked amazing. "Do you know where they hide my clothes?" She asked, referring to Iggy and Gazzy. I shook my head honestly.

"Here" I said reaching into my bag and grabbing my spare black top and my pyjama shorts, black of course. She looked at me thankfully before taking them from me and heading back to the bathroom. Once she'd shut the door I blinked, shocked.

Max remerged from the bathroom in my baggy t-shirt and shorts, her damp hair fell down her shoulders, wispy bits sticking to her forehead and face. I breathed. "What?" Max asked looking behind her, being the paranoid person she was.

"You look amazing" I exclaimed. Shit! Did I really just say that? Too her? Max blushed violently strolling over to her bed and crawling onto it. I glanced out the window trying to refrain from staring at Max. "Thanks" I heard her mutter and I smiled. Her head was drowsily on the pillow but she forced herself up attempting to stand, I could see she was still tired, what with looking after the flock, hunting for a place to stay, flying all day at the front of the stream line taking all the air resistance it was no wonder she was shattered. "I'm gonna go and check on the kids" She muttered. I stood up setting my laptop down. I walked over to her putting my hand on her shoulder and pushing her back to the bed, laying her down gently. "I'll do it" I assured her. She nodded her approval closing her eyes. I smiled knowing she was already asleep and went to check on the rest of the flock. Nudge and Angel where on their beds chatting about something and giggling, Iggy and the Gasman where working on the next bomb. Once I was sure all was well with them I headed back to mine and Max's room.

Not daring to turn on the light for fear of waking her up again I scrambled around in the dark hunting for my bed. I found it and lay across the edge, liking the feeling of the breeze on my bare back and I quietly glided into the peaceful slumber that soon engulfed me.

_**Please Review, I'll be you're best friend and virtual everything to all reviewers, please make my day and click that little review button underneath : )**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we go anywhere, I just wanna thank **_**Fallen Ark Angel**_**, **_**Who are you I am me **_**and **_**jaz719**_** for reviewing every chapter so far, keep it up guys.**

**Also a special thanks to **_**FangOwns**_** who has inspired me to make this longer than a 3 shot, although I'm counting on you to tell me if I babble : ) **

**Thanks, keep reviewing, it makes my week.**

Chapter 3.

**Fang's Pov**

I woke up instantly. I'm telling you years on the run really screws up your sleeping patterns, I always wake up as soon as the sun makes it's big debut. The light filtered into the room illuminating it dimly. I lifted my head, my neck stiff from the awkward position, and looked around. I'm sure I was on the bed by the window when I went to sleep. I heard a mumble from next to me. Shit! If Max woke up now, I'm telling you she would freak. It's not like we did anything but she's always weird about this stuff. Quickly, not even giving Max time to open her eyes I jumped up leaping to my bed by the window and grabbing my laptop. Max opened her eyes and I pretended to type. "What are you doing?" She mumbled turning a sleepy head to face me.

"Updating my blog" I stated turning the laptop screen away from her so she couldn't see it was blank. She nodded and got up.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower." She said. I nodded.

"Might want to get your clothes back from Iggy first" I advised. Max blushed realising she was still in the black shirt and shorts I had handed her the night before hand.

"Good idea." she said making her way out the room. "Oh, and you can't type with a blank screen" she muttered. Shit! Max grinned and made her way down to Iggy's room banging on the door.

Max walked back into the room after having gotten her clothes and her shower. "Here" she addressed. I looked up to see her handing my clothes back to me. I took them from her and nodded once. I got up, placing the laptop I had now switched on down, and headed for the bathroom myself. I grabbed my long sleeve black shirt from my bag and my black jeans before entering the bathroom and closing the door. I stripped down and entered the shower, tracing along the lines of my scars as the water hit them. I winced at the warmth of the shower, being used to only cold bathes in streams and lakes. After washing my hair and ridding of the filth I stepped out of the shower quickly drying and redressing. Looking at my reflection in the mirror on the wall I saw a twinkle in my eye that hadn't been noticed before. I shook my head allowing my hair to stick to random places on my face as I exited the room.

Max was sitting on the windowsill staring at the rain drops on the glass. I grinned inserting my old clothes back into my bag. Max turned to me once she heard the rustle of the movement. "Nice shower?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, you?" I enquired.

"Heavenly" she whispered. She rose. "I'm gonna go and wake the kids"

"Leave them" I said grabbing her elbow as she passed me. "Let them sleep, they deserve a break" She nodded looking at my hand on her elbow. As soon as she did this I let go. Once my grip was released she moved her arm, tracing down the edge of my arm with her hand. I shivered slightly at her touch, though not enough for Max to notice. A grin played across her lips as she moved down my arm to my own hand, lacing her fingers around mine. I smiled looking down at our entwined hands. I looked up and caught Max's eye. She stopped moving, only reacting to pull her hand away. I frowned. "Sorry" Max muttered.

"For what?" I asked. "Everything?" I chuckled reciting back the confrontation of last night. Max nodded smiling once then hanging her head to look at the floor. "You don't have to be sorry every time we touch" I whispered into her ear. When Max refused to look up I shrugged, inwardly hurt by the lack of reaction. Walking back toward the bed by the window I reached for my laptop and started typing my blog. I looked up and saw the only movement Max had made was to turn to face me. Her eyes bore into me with a questioning sense. Feeling awkward under her stare I shifted slightly. Max sighed and sat on her own bed silently staring out into space.

Me and Max had been sitting in an awkward silence for over half an hour when someone from the flock stirred. "Angel, wake up" Nudge muttered just loud enough for us to hear. I glanced over at Max and saw her grin slightly as Angel told Nudge to let her sleep. Unfortunately for Angel, Nudge was up and wanted to chat. I chuckled slightly as Angel growled and got out of bed. After a minuets silence from their room I heard them both giggling. I looked back towards my laptop screen to see the amount of hits my blog had rise a couple of hundred. I'd told them we where staying in a hotel (though careful not to mention which one) and what had happened and it seemed like everyone had an opinion. I sighed picking a number between one and three thousand four hundred and sixty four to read. One thousand three hundred and ninety two it is.

**Blog Comment posted by: **_Nicola Lowe _**19:30AM**

_Look, sooner or later you'll look back at that moment, laugh nervously and change the subject so confront it NOW! You can't fight erasers if your mind is wandering about Max so I suggest you tackle the problem now, before it's too late. Believe me, I know._

I blinked at the screen. Confront the problem? My mind wandering about Max? What was this girl on about? I looked over at Max seeing her watching me. "Yes?" I exhaled.

"What were you reading?" she asked.

"Just a comment on the blog" I answered knowing her better than to be interested in my blog. "Look Max about before…." she stopped me, holding up her hand.

"I don't want to talk about it" she stated.

"Well I do" I commanded. She gawped at me, obviously stunned at my need to talk. "I don't get what's happening" I admitted. She looked at me tilting her head to demonstrate her bewilderment. "We're cool right?" I asked.

"Sure, we're cool" Max sighed, clearly relieved I wasn't going into detail about the whole _us _thing, which had always been a touchy subject with her. She got to her feet sauntering over to my bed and sitting on the edge. I put my laptop away intrigued at where this confrontation was going. She crossed her legs on the end of my bed, as far away from me as it was possible to be on the single bed. I mimicked her position at the top end of the bed, resting my head back on the upright pillows. I stayed silent, waiting for her to talk first, when it became apparent she was waiting for me I spoke up. "Max?"

"Fang?" Yeah, so neither of us where big on starting conversations. Finally Max heaved a sigh. "This is awkward" she stated.

"Yeah" I said nodding my head in agreement.

"So, about before, I-I don't know what came over me" she muttered. I frowned.

"Is it really this hard for you to open up to me?" I asked. Max looked up embarrassment leaking through her eyes. My turn to sigh. "I thought it would get easier" I mumbled peering up at Max again. Without thinking much about it (I'm getting pretty good at that) I leant towards her, connecting our lips in one swift movement. Blown away by the blissful feel of her lips on mine I closed my eyes. I placed a hand on her hip gently, she was reluctant to move and after a while I pulled away, seeing why I was getting no reaction. As soon as my lips where separated from hers she stood up and walked out the room. I thought it would get easier, but every time she runs I still feel as bad as I did the first time it happened, if not worse. Why can't she see she's not only killing me, she's shattering my heart?

_**Like it, hate it? I don't mind just please review it : )**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

**Fang's Pov.**

After what I assumed was a safe amount of time, I got up and walked out of the room. Hearing the flock all chatting in Iggy's room I headed in that direction, smelling breakfast. "Hey Fang" Iggy muttered as I walked into the kitchen.

"S'up?" I replied. I sat down at the table looking round at the flock all immersed in their own little activity. Angel was playing with Total, Iggy and Gazzy where cooking breakfast and Nudge was talking to Max. "But Maaax please, I ordered 3 nights, can't we just stay. It'll be a waste of money otherwise." Nudge moaned. Max sighed. I grinned seeing this was a battle she was quickly loosing.

"Fine Nudge" Max sighed, giving in, "but first sign of trouble and we're out." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ma-ax" Angel smiled skipping up to Max and rocking on her toes with her bambi eyes. "Can I switch rooms?" she asked. The question caught Max off guard but she nodded.

"Sure, who do you want to share with?" she enquired.

"Fang" Angel put bluntly, nodding her head in my direction. I widened my eyes in shock, all trace of mellowness gone in that split second. Max seemed surprised as well…to say the least.

"It's up to him" Max said looking at me. I shrugged and Angle clapped, running up to me and hugging me tightly, why did I agree to this? I realised me and Max defiantly needed some time apart or we might end up killing each other, well, she'd end up killing me.

"Can I change too Max?" Iggy asked. Max turned to him helpless, she couldn't just let one person change and not another.

"Sure Ig, who?" she frowned.

"Nudge" Iggy blurted out. Nudge stopped eating and glanced at Iggy, blushing deeply before digging back into her food.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, it's me and the Gasman, Iggy and Nudge and Angel and Fang?" Max queried. We all nodded and set about switching rooms, which didn't take too long.

I sat on my new bed, once again by the window and stared out. "So" Angel grinned bouncing onto my bed. "I bet you're wondering why I wanted to room with you." I stared at her blankly. She took it as a yes, though, given her current state, she would of probably taken anything as a yes. "Because" she grinned unable to hold her excitement in. The next bit of her sentence came out so shrill and high pitched that I don't think anything on this earth could of understood.

Except Nudge.

Slowly the day boar on and I passed most of it telling my faithful bloggers what had occurred since yesterday. Angel had disappeared long ago and the rest of the flock where no where to been seen. I glanced out the window, seeing the days light had brought upon the moons night. Resting my head against the head board I sighed. Realising suddenly I hadn't eaten since breakfast I stood up and headed towards Iggy's kitchen.

I blinked, not sure if what I was seeing was real. Nudge was sandwiched in between Iggy and the counter, snogging each others faces off. I cleared my throat hoping to capture there attention. When that didn't work I decided the direct approach. "Iggy? Nudge?" I said aloud. They pulled apart immediately, breathless and red. "Max is gonna freak if she finds out" I informed them. Iggy scoffed.

"Hey" he shrugged "just cause she's incapable of love doesn't me we're not." Nudge widened her eyes in horror after she registered what Iggy had just said.

"Max is NOT incapable of love!" I growled narrowing my eyes. Great idea Fang, glare at the blind kid, it's sure to have him shitting himself.

"Oh yeah, what was that kids name?" Iggy pretended to ponder. "Sam! That's it, she loved him right?" I swear I could and would of battered Iggy to within an inch of his life right there and then if it wasn't for the Gasman wandering in. Still glaring at Iggy, I grabbed some ready made sandwiches before storming back to my room.

"You know Fang, you wouldn't of reacted like that if you didn't love her" Angel informed me, sitting on my bed with her head resting on my shoulder. I sighed. Who'd of thought a six year old mind reader would spend her time reading my mind.

"I know I love her Ang" I admitted, no point hiding it any longer. It seemed everyone already knew.

"Why don't you just tell her then?" she asked, lifting her head from my shoulder to look me in the eyes. I shrugged.

"I don't know, fear" I confessed. Angel looked confused, her eyebrows knotted together and her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Fear of what?"

"Rejection"

"Fang!" Angel cried. "Max wouldn't reject you!"

"Why wouldn't she Angel? She does it every time! You know she's killing me! Why should I try again?" I shouted standing up and angrily pacing the small confinement of our room.

"Because you're not dead yet" Angel grinned. I narrowed my eyes at her knowing that next time I tried I would be. A small part of me couldn't help but admit Angel was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

**Fang's Pov**

Pacing the room had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now I look back at it, it proves to be pointless. Angel had given up trying to get another sentence out of me long ago and gone to find Gazzy. I stepped out the window, loving the feeling of the wind sweeping across my face. Falling was enough but nothing beat the thrill of snapping your wings out at the last second, the sensation of the adventure was enough to make even me laugh slightly. I flew round the hotel in ever increasing circles, a few thousand feet up until I decided to soar to the beach and rest, away from the flock and the hotel.

Immediately after arriving on the beach I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the sea salty air that now surrounded me. I sunk down onto the sand, leaning back to lie down and look at the sky. I shut my eyes and put my hands under my head, making myself comfortable. I grinned enjoying the solitude of the abandoned beach. I heard the padding of feet and opened my eye a crack to see a couple walking along the sea line, throwing a stick for their dog. I smiled slightly, lifting my body up to rest backwards on my elbows. The dog padded up to me, resting at my feet before sticking its bum in the air and wagging it's tail. I cocked my head to the side slightly. The dog copied. I chuckled. The dog bounced up on me, licking my face. "Down, Shaggy, leave him alone!" the girl from the couple said as they walked up, arm in arm, to me. I smiled up at them pushing the dog, who I now knew was called Shaggy, away.

I was walking along the beach with Shaggy, throwing stick after stick for him, each of which he would run up, smell and run back without it, meaning I had to find a new one. The couple had gone to a café that didn't allow pets so I told them I'd mind him. They agreed on the grounds that the dog seemed to have taken a liking to me. I knew in the back of my mind that the flock where probably wondering where I was, but right now I didn't really care. I slumped down onto a bench just off the beach and called Shaggy to me. He came bounding up, leaping up on me to lick me again. I pushed him away quickly and waited for the couple to come back.

I'd only been waiting five minuets when the girl came jogging up to me. "Thank you soo much. Err, I didn't quite catch your name before" she hesitated.

"Nick" I answered quickly. The girl smiled.

"I'm Nicola" she grinned holding her hand out for me to shake. "Is there anything I can do to thank you for looking after Shaggy?" I shook my head.

"No, it was my pleasure, don't worry" I said, and it was. Hanging out with Shaggy instead of the flock for a change had relaxed me.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Once I nodded she smiled again quickly leaning up to kiss my cheek hastily before grabbing a stick and running off into the distance, Shaggy hot on her heels.

I looked around the beach once more before launching myself into the air. It was dim now, meaning I'd been gone from the flock for more than 5 hours. They would defiantly be freaking out now. I flew lazily back to the hotel, not looking forward to the ominous argument awaiting me when I got there.

I crept in through the back door of the hotel, having landed in the park about five miles away and wandering the rest of the way. I silently walked up the stairs before heading to Iggy's room to grab some food, whilst hoping not to catch him making out with Nudge again. What did await me was even worse.

"Fang!" Max said as I entered the room. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Out" my answer was quick and short and only seemed to make Max madder.

"For 5 hours? We thought you'd abandoned us!" she yelled. I knotted my eyebrows scowling at her.

"You think I would abandon you?" I asked crossing my arms. Max's eyes widened.

"What? No, but you'd disappeared without so much as a word, I didn't know what to think" she shouted.

"So you automatically think the worst, that I'd abandon the flock, my family, what kind of heartless monster do you think I am?" I demanded. Max was stumped for words, mumbling a few incoherent sounds before turning around and exiting the room. I shrugged to myself, grabbing some of the left out tea of shepherds pie and heading back to my room. Angel was still nowhere to be seen so I soundlessly tucked into my tea. Leaving the empty plate on the floor by my bed I took out my laptop.

After a couple of minuets I grew bored of my blog and shut my laptop, feeling adventurous I stood up and decided to venture around the hotel, seeing as I had only been in the lobby and our three rooms since we'd been here. I entered the foyer, looking round slightly. "Can I help you?" A helper of the hotel asked. I shook my head turning to look at the voices owner. A girl about 17, tall, blonde, your average teenage girl. She sighed and wandered back over to the desk were I assumed she was stationed. I saw a door by the side of the desk. "Where does that lead to?" I asked pointing at it. The girl glanced around and smiled.

"That's the broom cupboard" she replied. I nodded my head thoughtfully before deciding to follow a sign that said dining room. Sure Iggy's food was the best I'd ever tasted but that didn't mean I couldn't try a little variety.

It had turned out that the dining room was so packed they couldn't invite one little bird boy in. I'd wandered back to my room slowly, not wanted to be confined to that little space just yet, then an idea hit me. The roof, don't all hotels have a door that leads to the roof? Feeling this new spontaneity I ran to the stairs. I sprinted up them two at a time till I reached the top. I flung open the door and smiled at the sight that greeted me.

The roof was concrete. No plants, colour or anything else on interest, just grey concrete but the idea of the sky was enough to keep me glued to the sight. It was a darkened purple from the sun slowly falling. The stars at the top of the sky where just visible and I could scarcely see the moon but I knew it was there. I sat on the edge of the roof, loving the barrier less top. My legs hanging down against the hotel swaying slightly as I watched the sun fall ever more filled me with a sense of contentment.

Once the sky was completely black I headed back inside, wandering slowly down to my room where I found Angel and Max talking quietly. I shrugged, walking to my bed and flopping down onto it. They both acknowledged my presence before continuing their talk about something, I couldn't quiet catch it, even with my super sensitive ears. I leant my head back on the head board of my bed watching them, trying to catch some of their hushed conversation but after a few minuets of no avail I gave up, grabbing my laptop and posting on my blog. Reciting to people on the internet what I'd done to day made me realise that it wasn't something I would normally do. Usually I'm just happy sitting in my own solitude, why today did I decide to venture everywhere I possibly could. Sure, I wanted to avoid Max for a while but that doesn't usually give me enough reason to disappear for the day. I shrugged putting it down to boredom and it wasn't long until I realised that Max and Angel where staring at me. "What?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six.

**Fang****'****s Pov**

"Nothing" Angel muttered and Max sighed, turning back to face Angel. I shrugged, who am I to venture into the girl mind? I knew better than to ask questions. Max and Angel carried on talking for a while as I drummed my fingers against the wall, wondering what to do. After a while I decided it would be in my best interests to leave the room and find Iggy and Gazzy.

I stood up, putting my laptop away and walked slowly towards the door. "There in Iggy's room" Angel informed me. I smiled, nodding slightly. I opened the door and walked into the hall, heading in the direction of Iggy's room. I heard the TV on and when I arrived at the room I saw Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge watching a movie. I grimaced as I noticed Nudge was sitting on Iggy's lap, her head on his chest, her face tilted up to his, his leaning down to kiss her. Gazzy seemed to be so intent on the movie he didn't even notice. I decided it would be best not to let my presence known and, instead, headed to the couch and plopped down next to Gazzy. "What movie?" I asked.

"Transformers" Gazzy told me. I nodded my appreciation.

The movie went on and Nudge and Iggy didn't even come up for breath, I'm telling you it's a wonder they're not dead, they can't of breathed for at least an hour! I sighed, wondering how Gazzy could remain so oblivious. I shrugged it off trying to focus on the movie, although I could still here them in the background.

About half an hour later the movie was just finishing and Iggy and Nudge finally pulled away from each other, grinning like idiots. "Bed guys" Max's voice rang out as she popped her head round the door. Everyone nodded and me and Gazzy got up to go to our rooms. Once I got out into the hall I made sure Gazzy had got to his and Max's room before going into my own.

Angel was already asleep so I didn't turn the light on for fear of waking her. I shut the door and silently padded over to my own bed. I sat down. Creak! Damn! The bed was creaking, I stopped dead in my position and stared at Angel, when she didn't stir I sighed sinking back into my bed. "Fang" Angel murmured. Shoot! I didn't think she would wake up.

"Yeah Ang?" I whispered getting into my own bed.

"Nothing" she sighed contently. I smiled as she drifted back off to sleep. I put my hands behind my head and started intently at the ceiling, resting back on my bed.

I woke up early the next morning. The sun wasn't even up yet. I smiled and ventured out into the hall, stretching my legs. Seeing the hall was abandoned I decided to go back to the roof and watch the sunrise, I've never had the chance to just watch it. I climbed up the many stairs up the spiral staircase I had ran up the night before and flung open the door.

"Max?" I queried as I saw the back of her head, her wavy blonde hair blowing gently in the wind. She turned around leisurely and smiled as her eyes caught mine.

"Hey" she whispered as I slowly walked towards her and sat down beside her.

"What you doin'?" I muttered as she turned back to face the sky.

"Watching" she mumbled and we fell silent.

The sun emerged and slowly rose into the sky, turning the sky shades of pink, purple and blue. It had been silent between us. "I smell breakfast" Max announced grinning as she turned to me again. I shrugged and carried on watching the sky, not feeling hungry just yet. Max stood up, grabbed my hand, and, pulling me up with her, walked down to our hall.

Once we were back in the building she abruptly let go of my hand, I let it drop to my side silently as I followed her down the hall and into Iggy's room. Iggy had laid out a breakfast feast for us. Plates mounted with eggs, bacon, sausages, tomatoes and toast. "Looks good Ig" Max commented before setting herself down next to Angel at the table. I grabbed a plate and jumped up onto the counter. Stuffing some toast into my mouth, none of the flock commented as they all sat round the table around Max.

Once breakfast was finished we heard some mumbled outside. "Damn!" Someone shouted outside and Nudge automatically ran to the door. She opened it quickly and immediately shut it again.

"There's people staying in the room down the hall!" she informed us. Robotically the flock turned to Max, she shrugged.

"We can stay until they start causing trouble" she replied to our gesture. Nudge and Angel smiled and Gazzy high fived Iggy. "Who is it Nudge?" Max asked.

"Just two girls, teenagers, a couple of years older than me, they look nice" she explained.

I was sitting on the window ledge in my room when Angel walked back in the room. "Hey Fang" she smiled, climbing onto the floor and scrambling around under her bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for my extra T-shirt, Nicola and Naomi are taking me and Nudge to the park" she smiled. I looked at her. "Max is okay with it" she said before I had time to comment. I shrugged. "You should come with us, it might do you good to hang out with people who aren't the flock" Angel remarked. I shrugged, keeping silent to the outcome of my day yesterday, but I allowed her to grab my hand and drag me out the door. Looks like I was going to the park.

_**Read and Review please! I'll love you forever!**_


	7. Chapter 7

I've noticed there's been some confusion about the girls Fang, Angel and Nudge are going to the park with. They are the people that have moved in down the hall, it was briefly mentioned in chapter six.

**Chapter Seven.**

**Fang's Pov.**

Angel dragged me all the way to the park where Nudge was already with who could only be the two girls who had moved in down the hall. "Angel!" I hissed, "What are you doing?" Angel looked up at me with innocent eyes before rolling them in the direction on the girls.

"I thought it would help take your mind off Max" she smiled.

"And why do I need my mind taking off Max?" I asked.

"Come on Fang!" Angel almost shouted, "I've been reading your thoughts while you where asleep, and you need a break."

"I knew there was a reason why you wanted to share a room with me, to read my thoughts!" I accused. Angel pouted up at me.

"No!" she yelled "Because I knew you needed a break before you went crazy!"

Two girls ran up to us, one of which looked extremely familiar. "Fang, this is Nicola and Naomi" Angel said, gesturing to the two of the separately.

"We've met" Nicola said and it suddenly snapped in my head.

"Shaggy" I smiled, looking at her thoughtfully, the girl with the dog. She beamed at me.

"This is my little sister, Naomi" she smiled, gently placing her hands on the younger girls shoulders.

Nudge, Angel and Naomi had all run off back to the park swings, leaving me and Nicola alone. She turned to me and smiled. "So, Nick, you're looking happier today"

"Yeah" I sighed, turning away from her slightly to look at Angel and Nudge playing happily. "Where's Shaggy?" I asked idly.

"He's with Brandon" she smiled, Brandon, I assumed was her boyfriend from yesterday. "Thanks again for looking after him"

"It's fine, I loved it, made a change for me"

"You spend a lot of time with your family" she said. Was that a question or a statement? I nodded, turning back towards her.

We'd spent the whole day with Nicola and Naomi, mainly at the park, but me and Nicola had gone to the shop to get food for us, luckily they were both starving so we didn't look as odd buying the endless amount of food me, Nudge and Angel needed. Now the 5 of us were lazing around on the grass, looking up at the clouds in the sky. It was soothing, not having to be on the run, being able to just sit back and relax made a change.

Angel and Nudge had left to go to the Hotel with Naomi, I wasn't ready to go back to Max and the flock yet, and Nicola had said she would stay with me, so we were leaning up against a tree staring at the stars. "So, we've spent all day together and I don't know anything about you" she stated. I looked at her, moderately annoyed at her breaking the peaceful silence.

"What do you want to know?" I sighed.

"About you, anything…" she smiled playfully.

"Well, my name's Nick Ride" I smiled. That was all the information she was getting out of me. She smiled, looking up into my eyes.

"I'm Nicola Lowe, nice to meet you" she laughed, holding out her hand for me to shake, Nicola Lowe…were have I heard that before? I shrugged.

Walking back to the hotel with Nicola in the pitch black night terrified me, as she slowly went silent I realised I've never been alone with a girl that wasn't from the flock for this long before. I turned towards her, trying to establish why she had suddenly gone so quiet. Her head was tilted downwards, looking at the floor as if deep in thought, her steps slow and steady, identical to her breathing pattern, a small smile played across my lips as she noticed I was watching her. "What?" she chuckled steadily, looking up from her intense stare at the floor.

"Nothing" I promised as our walk drew to its end.

We parted at the elevator doors, as she turned left down the corridor as I turned right. There was an awkward moment as we parted, me not being sociable didn't know whether to hug her or what, so in the end I turned away. "Night Nick" she sighed as she turned away as well.

"Night" I muttered.

"Hey Fang" Angel smiled at me as I entered our bedroom, "How'd it go?"

"Ok" I replied.

"Max seemed to wonder where you'd gone" she informed me. Shit! I'd forgot all about Max. I quickly walked out of my room and jogged down the hall towards Max's room. I flung open the door to find it empty. "She went for a walk" Gazzy's voice said from behind me, trying to get into the room. I nodded, walking to the window and swiftly, jumping out.

Max was pretty easy to find, she was walking around the pond that was nicely situated outside the hotel, droplets of water falling in individual sparkles from the fountain, creating the steady water surface to ripple underneath. "I don't know what to do" she sighed, sitting on the fountains edge, head in her hands. Like a ghost I travelled towards her, silent as the dead night…unfortunately, not silent enough. "Fang?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight.

**Fang's Pov**

I sighed, coming out of hiding and letting Max gaze at me, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. Silence filled the air as I could see a raging war going on within Max's head as she debated what to do with me. I sat down, thinking this would take some time. Max stepped towards me and I flinched slightly, not noticeable for her, but still. Instead of inflicting the pain I was sure she would, she sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm confused Fang" she whispered. You're not the only one.

Statues to the world, allowing even time itself to pass us by as we sat engraved into the fountain outside the hotel. Max had sat in silence, her head still rested on my shoulder, I dared not even blink in case this was all a figment of my imagination. Finally I sighed, knowing we couldn't stay outside all night, "What are you confused about?" I asked.

"Everything…" was her mutter in reply.

"You don't have to do this alone" I whispered, my lips brushing against her ear. She shivered. Her body tightening in on itself, she moved her head, turning to look at me, no longer limp and resting against me.

"Who else will help Fang?" she questioned. I looked deep into her eyes. Filled with horror and dread, order and discipline, eyes that a girl her age should not be cursed with yet forced upon her as the school saw fit.

"I'll always be at your side" I murmured, half hoping she hadn't heard it, yet half wishing she had. She laughed, but not with happiness, joy or relive, more with sinister intent, as if she were mocking me. My heart cracked, her hilarity piercing holes in the very love that surrounded my form. "You say that, but how can I be sure you mean it Fang, you've been off gallivanting with THAT girl all day, throughout this whole stay you've been different, as if there's something in between us, you're not completely with me Fang, I need you with me, I need you!" she screamed. I gasped for air, Max had never been open with her feelings, this was above and beyond. I was speechless, mindlessly I stared into the open space behind her, as if it somehow contained all I needed to know. No such luck.

Max exhaled noisily, her annoyance showing through. She wanted me to say something, but what I was unsure, eventually, she got tired of my mute form and got up, shoving past me as she did so. I shook my head. How could I have been so stupid? She was offering herself to me on a plate and I did nothing! I could of told her how I can't live without her, I needed time away before my heart completely shattered into a billion pieces at the thought that she'll never be mine, I could of told her everything, I had the perfect moment, but I guess when it comes down to it, live isn't what you say, it's the moments you miss, and making sure you never miss them again.

I entered the hotel with only one thing on my mind: Max. Feeling claustrophobic at even the thought of lifts, I headed towards the stairs, my anticipation showing in every step. My footsteps started moving faster, increasing in speed, and suddenly I was running. I turned round the corner towards our hall and came into contact with someone, crashing to the ground on top of them I heard a scream and cursed. "Nicola, I'm so sorry" I said scrambling up and pulling her up with me.

"Don't be" she assured, and then burst into tears. I panicked, my eyes darting around the hall, her sobs got louder and I knew I had to at least try and comfort her. I put my arm loosely around her. "He broke up with me" she sobbed into my shoulder. I patted her back with my spare hand, not quiet knowing what to say. Unfortunately for me, Max had to choose this moment to make her big appearance. I jumped away from Nicola and she looked up at me, my gaze set upon Max. Max's eyes narrowed at me and she carried on walking past me into her and Gazzy's room.

"Whoa, that bitch had a problem didn't she" Nicola sniffed. I glared at her. Stepping even further away from this stranger.

"That bitch, as you so kindly put it, happens to be the one and the only Max!" I stated. Stepping as far away from her as possible to find where Max had gone, unluckily Nicola caught up.

"Did I say bitch? I meant something else, look Nick, I'm sorry, look, years later we'll look back on this, laugh awkwardly and change the conversation." She grinned.

Suddenly it all clicked, where I'd heard her name before, Nicola Lowe, the girl from the blog. It became clear, "I have to go" I muttered, moving away from her grip and running after Max once more. I entered the room she shared with Gazzy to see the window wide open, the curtains blowing in the wind, the darkness rushing in along with the cold air, as her figure flew further and further into the distance.

I punched the wall of the hotel, watching her fly away, deja vu hit me, this had happened so many times before, and it was about time that I fixed this moment. I ran towards the window and leaped out, spreading my wings as far as they would, and making a straight dash to Max, how could I have not realised sooner?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine.

**Fang's POV**

_I punched the wall of the hotel, watching her fly away, deja vu hit me, this had happened so many times before, and it was about time that I fixed this moment. I ran towards the window and leaped out, spreading my wings as far as they would, and making a straight dash to Max, how could I have not realised sooner?_

I'd been following Max for a while now. She didn't seem to have an intent to stop any time soon. I was smart enough to keep my distance, making sure to follow from below in case her paranoia kicked in and she took a glance behind her. I couldn't risk her going into super speed, I couldn't lose her…not now.

Finally, as the Sun reared its head once more, Max tucked in her wings and plummeted to the ground, soaring towards the floor. I knew the adrenaline that brought and smiled. Waiting for her to snap back her wings and land on the ground perfectly, I watched. However, the moment never came. Getting closer and closer to the floor I realised Max had no plan to snap back out her wings. She was planning to plummet to her death.

Panicking, I cried out, screaming her name and rushing towards her. I streamlined my body and thanked God I'd stuck to the floor. I slammed into Max's body minuets before she hit the ground, sending us both tumbling out of control on the floor. Dirt splattered everywhere.

Eventually we stopped rolling, Max groaned. Putting her hand over her eyes she lay back onto the floor. I sighed, she was save.

"Max! What the Hell was that?!?!" I yelled at her. She moved her hand and sat up.

"I need to know the truth Fang!" she screamed back. I frowned, confused. Her arms gradually curled around her knees, resting her chin on top of them and looking at me expectantly.

"What truth?" I asked. This time, Max sighed.

"I can't do this anymore Fang, I'm confused and I'm scared. You said you're always going to be there for me, but every time I look you've disappeared. I need you, why aren't you there?" Her eyes twinkled, tears filling up her eyes and for once, she wasn't afraid to show them.

"You want to know the truth?" I questioned. After a little nod from Max of affirmation I took a deep breath. "You really want the truth?"

"Nothing but" she smiled. I thought back to this stay, wondering how I could explain it to her in the easiest way for me possible.

"Remember the first night in the hotel? And we were sharing a room?" I asked, Max nodded again, blushing slightly as she remembered what else had happened. "I kissed you and you just walked away?" I murmured, she turned away. I sighed, lifting my hand to her cheek and turning her head towards mine lightly. She refused to look me in the eye. "Do you remember?" I was not going to let her get away with this silently.

"I remember" she whispered.

"The next night I stayed with Angel"

"And then you vanished, I needed you Fang, and you vanished!" she sighed.

"Do you know why I vanished?" My voice raised, annoyed she didn't understand my intent.

"No…"

"I needed to get away Max" A tear fell from her eye. "I needed to get away from you" She got up, turning away once again.

"I can't hear this any more, if you don't want to be with me that's fine" she said, her voice cracking with her tears. This wasn't going to plan. I shot upright, grabbing her elbow once more.

"This is why I needed to get away from you Max, I know you think I'm completely useless but the only reason I've kept my distance is for me. I've been completely selfish and I understand that, but I'm breaking Max, I'm breaking…" I said, the last two words whispered.

"Breaking?" She asked, not even turning to look at me.

"Yes! Breaking. Do you know how hard it is for me? Every time we get close you walk away. How hard it is, to see you're face every time we kiss, the disappointment, the fear?" she tried to butt in but I carried on, "I'm scared too Max, but I don't want to hide like this forever! I switched with Angel and left that day to get away from you, yes, but I only did that because another minuet with you where you can't be mine, it would of shattered my heart. Every time you walk away, or leave, or stay silent, my heart is crushed, you're not just killing me Max, you're breaking me!" I pleaded, shocked at myself for having opened up so much to one person. She turned to face me.

"I don't understand" tears trickled out of her eyes. I lifted my hand up slowly to wipe her tears away, wanting desperately to touch her face. As my skin touched hers she flinched, pulling away slightly and I frowned.

"This is what I mean Max, stop sending me mixed signals, one day, you're going to break me completely…" I warned, she looked down.

Did you hear that crack?

It was my heart.

I dropped my hand back down to my waste, "I can't do this any more" I sighed, stepping away from her slightly. She looked up, her eyes fearful.

"I need you Fang" she muttered. My turn to look down.

"I know, but I can't do this. I'm sorry, but there is no way I can be there for you if you're just going to keep pushing me away…" I turned, she said something quietly, but it was so soft, I didn't hear it. I launched myself into the air, flying away.

It was my turn to leave now.

I reached the hotel again and climbed in through the window to meet Angel, she stared down at me, frowning, her arms crossed tightly across her chest. "What have you done?" she said, her voice monotone.

"I couldn't do it anymore Angel, you felt my heart break, I can't be there, she's shattered me" a sudden feeling of cowardice washed over me.

"She's not as strong as you Fang, she act's tough and invincible, but she can't handle it without you, she needs to know you're by her side!" Angel growled. I shook my head.

"I told her everything Ang, and she didn't do anything! I flew away and she didn't come after me, I'm tired of being pushed away constantly"

"Didn't you hear her?" Angel asked, her face saddened.

"Hear her say what?" I asked.

"She said she loved you…"

Shit!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter ten.**_

_**Fang's POV**_

"_She said she loved me?" I back tracked, half hoping Angel was just playing some sick joke to get back at me for leaving Max._

"_Yes, she said she loved you! And you just flew away because you couldn't stand a little more heart ache!" Angel screamed._

"_A little? Ang, you know as well as I do that it was more than just a little!" Angel looked down to the floor. _

"_She's distraught Fang, you've destroyed her." She stated, a tear rolling out of her eye, glistening in the early dawn._

"_Where is she?" I said solemnly, knowing I'd have to go and get her, fix this all, I'd ruined it and now, because of what I'd done, she'll never forgive me. My heart will stay in tatters once more._

"_She's still in the forest"_

_I leapt out the window, telling everyone I'd be back soon and leaving Iggy in charge. I hated myself, I was so selfish! All this time she's been pushing me away, she's been as broken as I have. I cursed again. How could I keep doing this? It always seems to go wrong!_

_In due course I saw the familiar view of the forest I had been in not so long ago. It took longer to get here this time as I was stalling, trying to think of a way to fix it all, dreading what I'd find. The tree's opened out to a clearing, bathed in sunlight, the air was moist and sparkling from the sunlight's reflection. Droplets of glitter sparkled on the leaves surrounding every tree. _

_Silence engulfed me, deafening me. I glanced around, scanning the area in search of Max. After a few minuets of no avail I started to panic, worriedly searching behind trees. I heard a muffled noise come from above. I looked up._

_A figure curled up on top of the branch. Leaning against the main trunk, curled up in a ball, was Max. I heaved a sigh of relieve, silently leaping up to Max's branch. As the limb was sturdy it didn't even shake when I settled down on it, meaning Max was still unaware of my presence. Her hands covered her eyes and the sleeves of her t-shirt were wet, presumably with tears. I scolded myself. This is what I'd done._

_Slowly I reached forward, taking Max's hands in mine and gently pulling them from her face. Her eyes were red and swollen, I frowned. Moving her hands and resting them on her lap, I leant forward. Soft and soothingly, I traced her eyes with my hands, running my fingers across the outlines, wiping away all her tears. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up, smiling slightly. I leant down, kissing both her eyes tenderly. Leaning away I put my hand back to her face, rubbing her cheek lovingly._

"_I'm sorry" I whispered, pulling my hands away._

"_For what?" Max replied, "Everything?" A smile lit up her face. I grinned too._

"_For leaving" I muttered. My head looked downwards, too embarrassed to meet her eyes. She moved her hands from her lap to take mine. Her fingers entwined mine slowly, magically. I closed my eyes, feeling like heaven. When I opened them again I caught Max's eyes. She stopped moving her fingers and went to pull away. I grasped her hand tighter within mine, lacing my fingers around hers once more. "Don't" I pleaded. Blushing, she left hers there. "Thank you" I smiled._

_We sat on the branch for what seemed like an eternity. Our fingers laced together, silence drew in and neither of us wanted to break the magic. "We have to go back" Max sighed, sounding disappointed. I groaned. _

"_They'll be fine on their own, Iggy's in charge" I smiled._

"_Is that what you had to put up with?" Max sighed, referring back to the state she was in not so long ago, I'd been wondering why she was so quick to forgive._

"_Pretty much," I said. Max caught my eye again._

"_Then it's my turn to be sorry, I had no idea, I just though you were stubborn" her eyes glistened. I smiled softly._

_Reaching across towards her in one swift movement I planted my lips upon hers. Taking her by surprise. She jumped slightly, I entwined my arms around her waist, pulling her closer towards me so her body was pressed up right onto mine. My eyes closed, I tilted my head to the left, meaning I could make the kiss deeper. Max shivered. I grinned, pressurising my lips slightly, trembling myself at the pure bliss this kiss brought._

_Her hands, rested around my neck, loosened and sifted through my hair. I moved my hand slightly, lifting it up underneath her shirt slightly to trace circles onto the skin of her back. She moaned, rippling in pleasure. I smiled, tilting my head once more to intensify the kiss. Slowly I traced her spine upwards, leading me very shortly, to her bra._

_Max pulled away, moving to the further part of the branch. "I..I have to go…" she said, getting up. _

"_I thought you understood" I whispered. She looked back at me once more._

"_I can't, I'm scared" she answered, allowing the terror to flood through her eyes, I stood up, balancing along the tree branch until I was right in front of Max._

"_I'm scared too, but I don't want to keep running." She turned away, bending her knee's to take off. I grabbed her hand, pulling her towards me and encasing her in my grip. She gasped. "Sorry, but I'm not letting you leave anymore" I murmured. "I love you"_

_Immediately Max's face softened, showing a smile once more. She allowed me to pull her into another kiss. A quicker one this time, we broke apart startled. _

_We both agreed it was time to make our way back to the hotel. Once we got there the flock were sitting down watching TV. Nudge was snuggled up in Iggy's arms on the sofa, whilst Angel and Gazzy lay on their stomachs in front of the TV their feet dangling in the air. Nudge had her head rested upon Iggy's chest as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, every so often she would smile, reach up and peck his lips. I smiled._

_Max coughed and immediately Nudge and Iggy broke apart, startled. "Max, Fang, we didn't know you were back" Iggy smiled mischievously._

"_Obviously" Max grunted._

"_I left food for you in the fridge" he said, nodding his head towards where his fridge was. _

"_Iggy, Nudge can I talk to you?" Max asked sternly, making her way towards the kitchen. They both nodded solemnly. I grabbed her hand unnoticeably, making her jump, luckily no one saw this and Iggy and Nudge trudged along to the kitchen._

"_Don't make a big deal out of it" I sighed, remembering just days ago the argument I'd started with Iggy, "Their kids" I smiled. Max nodded._

"_Kind of reminds me of you two, apart from they actually did something about it" Angel remarked, and Gazzy sneered. Iggy and Nudge turned back to look into the room, expecting an eruption. Max clenched her fists, always a bad sign. I smiled, if they wanted an eruption…_

_I grabbed Max's waist and crashed my lips down to hers. I entwined my arms around her waist tightly so that she couldn't escape, however, to my surprise, Max didn't protest. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tilted her own head, like I had done in the forest. I smiled. _

"_Ok, ok, we get the picture" Angel giggled and Max immediately broke apart from me, I chuckled slightly, although disappointed that it ended so quickly._

"_Fine, Nudge, Iggy, I'm glad" Max managed to strain, "This why you wanted to share a room?" she winced. Iggy nodded whilst Nudge flushed bright red. "I don't want you getting up to anything! Or I'll make you switch rooms again!" she warned. Nudge nodded, both of them blushing this time, making me wonder if they already had, I made a mental note to ask Iggy later._

"_Max?" Angel squeaked. "One last thing"_

"_Yes sweetie" Max replied softly, looking down towards Angel._

"_Can I share a room with Gazzy tonight?" She grinned, Max looked at me, I shrugged._

"_Ok Hun, if you want to" Max smiled. "Guess I'm sharing with you" she said to me._

"_I don't want you getting up to anything!" Iggy laughed mimicking Max's voice._

"_Or I'll make you switch rooms again!" Nudge giggled too. Max's face lit up as she smiled._

_I sighed, moving my bag and laptop for the third time in 3 nights. I passed Gazzy in the hall and he winked at me. "Have fun mate" He grinned. I walked on, bumping into Nicola on the way down the corridor. _

"_Oh, you moving out?" she sounded disappointed._

"_No, just switching rooms" I beamed. Nicola chirped up._

"_Got bored of the little smelly man?" she smiled, "If you've got no where to stay, feel welcome to crash on my couch." I side stepped her._

"_I've got somewhere to stay thanks" I carried on walking towards Max's room as Max stepped out into the door frame, I slipped my free arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, then looked towards Nicola, "I have my own couch to crash on" And with that, gently pushed Max into our room._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven.

**Fang's POV**

Max stifled a giggle as I shut the door quietly behind us. I turned back towards her. "So you're planning on using the couch" she grinned. I shook my head.

"There's a perfectly good bed in there" I chuckled. Max's face dropped slightly then she smiled. Looking towards the extended bedroom door with her eyes. Whoa! Hang on a second here. What was she implying? This from a girl who until today didn't even like to hold my hand? This was unreal. She had to be joking…or maybe…

I followed her eyes, letting her lead me to the bedroom door. "Max?" I quivered. Stopping at the door frame as she strayed away from me, holding my hands till the very end. "What are you doing?" I asked. She smiled, biting her lip slightly as she sat down on the bed. She rubbed the spot next to her, the perfect signal for me to sit down. I groaned, rolling my head slightly, there were many reasons why I shouldn't do this…

I walked up to her and took her hands. Pulling her back up to standing position. A confused look spread across her face, her eyes darting to the bed again. "Max, you don't want that" I cautioned her. Pulling her from the room and back into the living room. She frowned.

I didn't know what to do. We'd been sat on the couch for 10 minuets in totally silence, I debated getting my laptop, or talking to Max about what had happened before, however all of these things seemed trivial. I stood up, Max's eyes watched me as I grabbed a jacket from the back of the couch. "I'm going out" I sighed. Max nodded, not needing to know where or for how long, and I walked away.

I was sitting in a coffee shop alone, a cup of tea in my hands, because, lets face it; coffee isn't my cup of tea. I smiled at my own joke, leaning back and taking a sip. I cursed myself as my tongue burnt. A small pain rushed through me bringing with it that little bit of adrenaline that always makes you feel sick afterwards. I groaned, putting my polystyrene cup back down and leaning away from the table.

A head bobbed past the window, glancing in. I wasn't paying much attention to specific details and only noticed this girl once more as she came into the coffee shop and stood in front of me. "Nick?" She asked. I looked towards her face, seeing now I had no choice but the pay attention and find out who this girl was. Nicola. I sighed.

"Hey" I smiled, fiddling with my cup. She glanced towards the seat and I nodded, signalling for her to sit down. She grinned and pulled it out, making it easier for her to be seated. She looked at me, fluttering her eye lashes slightly.

"So, not spending the day with your girlfriend?" she smirked. I frowned at her.

"She's not my girlfriend" I sighed. A twinkle lit in Nicola's eyes.

"What was with the display then?" she asked. I groaned, leaning my head further back to look at the ceiling. I leant forward once more and took a sip of my tea.

"It's complicated" I muttered. The twinkle from Nicola's eyes vanished.

"Oh" she murmured. I looked up at her, smiling slightly before letting out a chuckle.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Nicola beamed, "Ask away"

"What do girls want?" I sighed, fiddling with my cup once more. "I mean, does she want me? Doesn't she want me? Does she want me to kiss her? To go further?" My voice barely a whisper. Nicola smiled.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret here" she whispered, leaning closer. "We have no idea what we want, your girlfriend is probably confused, stay away for a while, let her sort out her head, then go back, don't let her drag you into anything she wouldn't usually do" Nicola smiled. I grinned, nodding my thanks.

"That's good advice,"

"Well, I can tell she makes you happy, I might not of known you for long, but I want to see you happy" she smiled slightly, turning her head, suddenly very alert she turned back to me, her eyes wide. I looked in the direction she'd just looked, it was the dude she'd been with that day on the beach.

"Go and get him back" I smiled, nodding towards him. She nodded, standing up, holding her head high and walking over to him.

"Hey" she whispered, sliding her hand down his arm, he smiled at her and they went and found a table.

I sighed, standing up and leaving the café silently. My specialty. No one noticed I'd even gone, I paid for my coffee and exited swiftly through the door. I debated the thought of going round the park for a while, silently walking along, to think things through some more, but my mind was swirling around, bit and pieces whirl winded through my thoughts and I knew the only way to subside them, was Max.

I slipped towards the furthest part of the park, solitude and empty. Snapping out my wings and feeling the extraordinary rush as the breeze rustled the feathers I took off, not looking back. I'd always been a faster flyer than most of the flock, I even beat Max if she doesn't use her super speed, but today was exceptional, my speed increased and increased until I was so fast, everything was not even a blur, more just an assortment of colours.

I reached the hotel at dusk, the sunlight slowly fading and I wandered inside. Only one thing to do now.

**Please review. ****J**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve.

**Fang's POV**

I entered the hotel slowly, an ominous feeling suddenly consuming me and I finally began to regret the decision I'd made to come back now. I was nervous, things had finally been going ok with me and Max finally, why do I always have to screw everything up?

I looked at the clock on the wall in the main hall before heading up the stairs, half eleven? I'd been gone longer than I first thought. I cursed, using this new found knowledge to spur me on I practically ran up the stairs full speed.

I reached our corridor, seeing it was empty, the room I was now sharing with Max was at the end. Cursedly I wandered to the furthest end of the corridor. About half way down on of the doors opened, revealing Angel behind it. "Fang? Can I talk to you?" She muttered, rubbing her eyes tiredly. I glanced towards the end of the corridor, this was were my priorities lay for now. Angel smiled, "Thanks"

"So Angel what's up?" I asked quietly.

"I know what you've been thinking Fang" Angel said, seeming to appear fully awake within a matter of seconds. "I don't think any of it's a good idea, from what I've seen with you and Max, I can see you're obviously not ready for this, and I think its best you wait" she said.

I looked down at the small, blonde haired, mind reader who, not 5 hours ago, had been giving me advice on how to get the girl, and now she was telling me to abandon all hope of getting the girl? Well I was done with being told what to do, I was going to do things _my _way and if that didn't work, then it wasn't meant to be. "Sorry Angel, I have to try"

I backed away from Angels room quickly, before she had a chance to say anything else, knowing in my present state of mind, anything could convince me not to do this.

Slowly I opened the door to mine and Max's room, it was dark. I didn't search for a light switch, knowing well that the only good that ever does it to hit your shin against something painful. I wandered over to the bedroom, knowing Max was probably in there. The room was quiet. I was worried. I entered the room, the moonlight shining in hit the bed so perfectly I could see the glistening detail within Max's face.

There are many reasons why I love this girl, her beauty, radiant and absolutely gorgeous, and what made her even more sexy was the fact she didn't know it. Her personality, she might have terrible jokes and a bossy tolerance but that's who Max is. I love the look she gets on her face when she's mad, the way her eyebrows crease in the middle, and the scowl on her face always puts a warm feeling in my stomach. The way she is with the kid's especially with Angel, the smile she gets on her face as she plays with them, lighting up the whole world.

I loved the way her hair was always tied up tightly, yet there were always some wispy bits that floated across her face. I loved the way she looked at me and her eyes lit up like she didn't have a care in the world. I loved the fact that whenever I was near her, even if it was just to hold her hand, I felt like I could spend the rest of my life with her, and I would stay happy like that for eternity. I loved the feel of her lips on my lips when we kissed, and the magic I feel whenever we share one of those heavenly moments. I loved every last detail about her. I hated the fact she could never be mine.

She stirred. "What's wrong Fang?" she asked, getting that crease in her eye brows as she scowled at me, I smiled.

"Nothing." I stated, knowing that something this perfect could never happen, Max could never be mine.

**Fin, hoped you all enjoyed it. Please review my last chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's not that good guys, I'd like your feedback, :) Please, I hope that the chapter lives up to your expectations, if not, feel free to flame, and tell me what to do for the next chapter, I did want to finish it, but a lot of people seem to be unhappy about that, I hope it's fine. :) 3**

Chapter 13

The reality hit me hard and cold, spreading an ominous feeling of dread throughout my body. Max couldn't be with me, not properly, she couldn't fancy me, not really, she couldn't love me, not ever. My throat went dry and a vile pit in my stomach collapsed as I though it through one more time. It made sense, why it always went wrong, why she always ran, why something always got in the way. It couldn't happen. I repeated the thought over and over in my mind, each time hoping to make it seem more like reality, yet only accomplishing to crack my heart a little bit more. I didn't understand. My heart, shattering to a million pieces, was beating through my chest, barely audible as if each sound would cause it to crack more. I stayed silent, trying to work out in my head why Angel would push it so much if she knew it wasn't meant to be? Surely there must be some twist? I had to go and see her. I turned and headed for the door. "Fang?" Max muttered, her eyes closed and her face smushed into the beds pillow, "Come to bed," I sighed. There is nothing more I'd rather do than get into that bed and just be close to Max, just to touch the bare skin on her hand, her arm, her stomach, but no! I couldn't, I had to work it out first, see what was wrong. "I have to go..." and before she even had a chance to reply, I'd left the room.

I wandered to the room Angel was now sharing with Gazzy, hoping she'd still be awake. I knocked on the door once, a signal that it was me and almost immediately Angel thrust the door open, pushing me back and stepping into the hall, closing the door furiously. "What the hell are you doing Fang?" she whispered angrily. Taken aback, I stayed silent. "Do I have to repeat myself?" She warned."What do you mean what am I doing here?" I asked, truly confused."Why aren't you with Max?" She asked, adding a melodramatic eye roll into the equation."What?" I repeated, "You told me to wait!" Angel sighed heavily."Boys are idiots" She groaned, leaning back on the door. I looked her up and down. "I meant you weren't ready to go further with her! Not that you shouldn't go out with her! You're perfect for each other. But then I read your thoughts and realised you weren't goi...Fang?" I didn't hear the rest of the sentence, I'd already left to go and get Max back. I knew she'd be pissed.

I got to the room I was now sharing with Max almost breathless, I'd sprinted down the corridor, knowing the longer the time between us, the bigger the eruption. I opened the door and swiftly, silently, headed for the bed she was lying in. "You're back soon" Max almost snarled, I cringed inwardly, knowing I'd touched a raw nerve, how could I make this right? I always screw things up!"Couldn't bare to be away from you, babe." I muttered, sliding my arm around her stomach smoothly as my eyes widened, shocked at my own choice of words... Did I just call her babe? Not like me at all. Max also seemed to notice my sentence was very un-Fang-like and noticeably stiffened in my grip. I frowned, slipping my arm away from her and getting up. I ruin everything, every time. I mentally scolded myself, taking the pillow from the bed and putting it on the floor, getting ready for a nights sleep on the cold ground. "What are you doing?" Max asked, pausing slightly "Babe..." her mouth played at a taunting smirk, looking straight into my soul through her eyes. Maybe I hadn't completely messed this up?"Getting ready to sleep on the floor" I answered, laying down facing the ceiling. The room went silent. A dull throbbing entered my head at the solitude of the night, I couldn't handle this again. Why didn't she say something? "Isn't the floor cold?" She almost pondered aloud. "Just get back in the bed Fang." That sounded like an order. Doing as I was told, I got up with my pillow and sat back on the bed, laying down as far away from Max as possible, at the risk of causing more damage, I faced the wall and stayed silent. I heard Max exhale loudly.

My thoughts were clouded, I thought Max would be more openly annoyed. Maybe this means she's not. I turned over to face her and was only half shocked to see her staring intently at me. "Yes?" I smiled, bemused."Why did you leave?" She asked."Angel" I stated, not wanting to divulge the detail that our 6 year old flock member thought we might have sex. Max smiled, shuffling closer to me slightly. I grinned, gently wrapping her close to me in my arms, loving the feeling of her close to me, the embrace making me feel safe.


End file.
